


She Can't Be Real

by Alisarose



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: AU，宅男花朵无法恋爱的理由。





	1. Chapter 1

【序】

“你真的想知道？”

“是啊。”女孩微笑着点点头。

“好的，好的，”Eduardo双手有些拘谨地交握着，餐桌上的烛光映着他年轻的脸，“她的名字叫Marcella Skyline，她的朋友们叫她Mark，她本来是一个天才信息工程师，但是当她掌握了太多阴暗的秘密，一些反派试图干掉她，她最好的朋友——由她自己设计的超级计算机——保护了她，把她变成一个半人半AI的超生命体，她开始使用超能力帮助正义的一方……这就是‘天机女侠（The Skyliner）’的起源故事。“

“……这样啊（Okay）。”女孩有些费解地瞪大眼睛，“所以……你说的是个漫画人物？”

“是啊。”

“但我问的是你空间里那张照片，原谅我眼拙，她看上去是个真人。”

“是的，那是Christy Lee，她在电视剧里演天机女侠，所以我认为有必要解释一下来龙去脉……”

“你有朋友是女明星？太酷了吧。”

“呃，这个……”Eduardo拧了下眉毛，“我不是她朋友，那张合影花了我60美元。”

不，不能这样说（that came out wrong）。他想。听起来像个变态。

“不，我的意思是，半年前在纽约有一个漫展，她是到会嘉宾，大家会付费和她拍照……” 

“好的，我明白了……”女孩还在试图把握这个对话，“所以她算是你最喜欢的演员？”

“不，也不是……实际上她的版本和原作差别很大，娱乐业就是这样，如果他们想增加‘多样性’，就挑一个不重要的配角改写成黑人或者亚裔。在我看来Mark更像个犹太裔女孩，我更希望他们选一个犹太女星，比如Scarlett Johansson……”

女孩眨了眨眼，那份不屑大概是：对，没有男人不喜欢Scarlett Johansson的胸。

“不，我不是说……不，或者Natalie Portman，我的哈佛前辈，她更适合，对吧，因为Marcella其实是个比较纤细的女孩，甚至有点过于瘦了……”

……见鬼，她现在的眼神好像在说：哦，好吧，你是那种希望女友减肥到减到厌食的病态审美。

“不，我也不是那个意思……天啊，我该说什么？Erica！我对女性只有尊重（I'm nothing but respectful to women）！”

“好了，好了，你冷静点……”Erica端起杯子喝了一口冰水，“既然你不喜欢她的版本，为什么还跟她合影？”

“因为……这样展会就能赚到钱，他们就知道这个角色有商业价值，漫画公司就有可能给她写更多剧情、为她发行个人连载、授权更多周边商品，然后我就能买到它们。”

“所以……你现在花钱为了将来能花更多的钱。”

Eduardo一时语塞，“……是的。”

接下来的几分钟里，他们沉默地切着各自盘子里的菜。

“原谅我坦白说，Eduardo，我觉得我们成不了。”女孩露出略带遗憾的表情。

这我已经知道了。Eduardo想。

“可是你这么甜、这么真诚，不管你说了什么奇怪的话，我都不能怼你（I can't even bash you）。”

他明白这不是一句夸奖。

“上星期我遇到一个真心奇葩的约会对象，但是现在我开始想念那个混蛋了。”

 

【1】

“听说你又搞砸了。”Dustin脱下双肩包，举起放进他们座位上方的行李舱。

“有点同情心好吗。”

Eduardo从他的好友身边挤过去，在靠窗的位子坐下。

难得从日常西装革履的囚笼里解脱出来，他穿了一件海军蓝色的T恤，长袖卷起，露着平时遮在衬衫袖子里的白皙小臂。

“我再也不想约会了。”Eduardo宣布。

“你上次也是这么说的。”Dustin在他身旁的位子坐下。他们在同一家公司的不同部门，这不是Eduardo第一次漫展旅行，与人结伴而行却是第一次。

往年他总是习惯在酒店吃过早饭再去排队，他和那些在场外搭帐篷宿夜的狂热粉丝，似乎从来不在同一个世界。

“我们可能需要早点出发。自从去年他们开了H厅，游客人数又爆表了。”Dustin有几分抱怨地说。

“我们可以不去排H厅。”

“你说什么呢！我可不要错过新超人电影的发布。”Dustin说着扣上安全带。（注）

他们的航班即将起飞了。Eduardo按下关机键，用作壁纸的天机女侠彩图消失成一片黑色，暗下去的屏幕倒映着他自己的脸。

“承认吧，你脑子里只有Mark。”

“我不需要开导，Dustin，”他将手机塞回裤袋里，“我知道她不是真的，我知道我需要一个真实的人来分享和支持我的生活……这些我都明白。”

“不不不，我不是这个意思，” Dustin脸上写满被误解的委屈，“我是说，为什么不换个角度看呢，和纸片人谈恋爱也没什么大不了的，这是你自己的生活，没有什么对和不对。”

“因为……”

Eduardo想要解释又发觉难以找到合适的言辞。在飞机滑行的噪音里，他放弃了这个话题。

一个半小时候后，他们降落在北加州夜晚尚未消退的暑气中。

“睡个好觉，明天还要早起。”去酒店的路上，Dustin这样说。

 

Dustin没有食言。周六早上，天才蒙蒙亮，Eduardo就被嘴里喊着“晚了晚了”的Dustin推醒。

他们到的不算晚，排进展厅之后，又逛了一会才等到《天书鬼盗（The Vicious Four）》系列漫画的编剧Sean Parker登上展台。

“你可能知道，有些读者和记者把你形容为‘已知最性感的宅男（hottest nerd alive）’，”主持人的调侃换来嘉宾的一串轻笑，“你自己怎么看？

留着一头浅色卷发的编剧显然对这个问题并不陌生，他的笑容里丝毫没有尴尬，“我能说什么呢？人们有权利发表他们的观点，我不会浪费时间抱怨别人过多注意我的外表。”

他的回答引起台下的掌声和笑声。

“他就是个自恋狂。”Eduardo小声吐槽。

“我以为你喜欢他。”Dustin拍着手说。

“我喜欢他写的故事，可他真是个自恋狂。”

主持人用另外一个玩笑结束了他的访问，Parker脸上仍然带着惯常的惬意表情。

“接下来是提问时间。”

幸运的Dustin被选中了，他接过工作人员递来的话筒：

“最近网上有传言说你会出任天机女侠个人连载的编剧，能否透露更多关于新连载的信息？谢谢。”

“是的，”Sean点头说，“首先，我可以证实，以天机女侠为主人公的新连载正在开发中，但目前还有很多不确定因素，我能说的只有：我和我的同事们都非常喜欢这个主意……”

听到好消息的Eduardo不自知地流露出“内心被幸福击中”的微笑。

“这是个有趣的问题……事实上，Marcella是以我生活中认识的一位朋友为原型创造的，几年前我们都没想到这个人物会拥有自己的粉丝群，一开始我只是想有这样一个人物会很‘便利’，显然，她能获取任何情报，我们就不必浪费篇幅解释主角们是怎么知道这些事的……”

观众们再次对他的坦言报以善意的笑声。

Dustin推了推他的朋友，

“Wardo，你怎么想？”

“想什么？”

“你听到他说的没，Mark有个真人原型，这是你的机会！”Dustin劲头十足地说下去，“想想看，这个世界上有一个像Mark一样的女孩在等着你……”

Eduardo干笑一声，“好吧……就算真的有这样一个女孩，她也不会‘等着我’，她很可能有男朋友甚至结婚了。”

“不管怎么说，你应该先找到她，”

在他还没觉得Dustin的话太离谱的时候，后者比了个“砍”的手势，

“必要的时候，横刀夺爱。”

Eduardo翻了个代表心累的白眼。

 

漫展周末的疲惫和快乐都是短暂的，周一早上Eduardo又坐回他的工位上盯着一堆令人烦躁的文件。

接近午休的时候，Dustin端着一杯绿茶路过他桌旁，

“Wardo，”他指点着显示器，“你看邮件了吗？”

他不知道Dustin指的是什么，他的邮箱里堆满了等待处理的工作邮件，Dustin发的或许是什么需求的邮件大概还没排到他眼前。

“什么邮件？”Eduardo这样问着，顺手滚动鼠标找到了发件人为Dustin的未读邮件条目。

他点开邮件，开始阅读其中的图片和资料，那双褐色大眼睛惊异地瞪得更大，他不自知地凑近屏幕，就像是怀疑自己眼花看出了差错。

“……这不是真的。”他划动着鼠标，“你怎么找到的？！”

“这就是真的。”Dustin洋洋得意地说，就像是他刚刚完成什么壮举，“这是Mark Zuckerberg，他就是天机女侠。” 

Eduardo僵在屏幕前，仿佛听到自己心里某些东西碎裂的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

“不，你不能这么说，”Eduardo悲愤地指出。

邮件里有一个卷发男孩的生活照：苍白、缺乏表情的尖脸，灰色的帽衫和运动裤，脚上是能让所有时尚潮人尖叫逃窜的白袜子，手里抓着双肩包的背带，足可以摆进博物馆里担任“宅男”这个物种的展示标本——和漫画里曲线玲珑的赛博朋客反英雄少女一点也不沾边。

“就算他真的是天机女侠的原型，你也只能说他是漫画的‘灵感来源’，他不是天机女侠‘本人’。”他用酸楚的语调纠正Dustin的表达。

Dustin不以为然：“反正你明白我的意思就好。”

Eduardo呆了几秒试图平复心情，“……谢谢你毁了我的一天，Dustin。”

“别这么嫌弃啊。”Dustin拍着他的肩，“仔细看看还是有点帅的。”

怎么看出来的……？！Eduardo顾不上吐槽。这也不算稀奇，Dustin没有审美可言，他是那种对着楚巴卡什么的也能说出“仔细看看还是有点帅”的人。

“你的建议呢？让我去跟踪他，告诉他我喜欢天机女侠所以我想跟他约会？”Eduardo讽刺道。

“Wardo！”Dustin露出那种“你把我当成什么人了”的委屈表情。“他是个创业者，”Dustin用他少有的意味深长的语气说，“他们在找天使投资。”

Eduardo愣了半秒，才会意地“哦”了一声。

这是个好主意。因为Eduardo确实是一家对冲基金管理公司的职员。

他一时间竟有点佩服Dustin的思路：以工作的名义发起联络，就算不顺利也没什么可尴尬的。万无一失。

况且，他不能否认自己对这个“天机女侠本人”充满好奇。

 

快下班时，Eduardo忙里偷闲拨通了Dustin“调查”来的联系电话。

“你好？”电波另一端是一把冷淡的男声。

“你好，这里是Clarium基金，麻烦您帮我转接Mark Zuckerberg先生。”他假模假式地说，尽管知道那种创业车库里不会有“转接”这回事。

“……我就是。有什么事吗？”

“哦，很荣幸。敝姓Saverin，不知道有没有可能约您见一面，聊聊你们的项目，据我们所知您这边正在寻找投资……”

电话那头沉默片刻，似乎嘀咕了一句：“真的假的……”

 

他们约在Zuckerberg的“公司”附近一家新开的咖啡店。Eduardo在门外倒车的时候，那个卷发青年已经坐在店里，桌上只有一杯加冰的可乐和一台苹果笔记本电脑。

“你一定是Mark。”Eduardo走向那张餐台，带着职业化的微笑。

“你好，Eduardo。”Mark从电脑屏幕后面伸出手来和他握了手。

“好的，”Eduardo拉开椅子坐下，“那么，你有带什么材料吗？”

“没有。”卷发男孩干脆地回答。“用不着那种东西。你没听过Facebook？”

“我听学弟提起过，但我，你看，我已经不在校内了……”

“这不要紧，”他搬起电脑绕到餐桌另一侧，在Eduardo身边坐下，“你是哪里毕业的？”

“哈佛。”

“好极了，那你有校友邮箱吧？”

“是的……”

“那就行。”他把电脑推向Eduardo面前，显示器上开着一页蓝白底调的网站，“输入你的邮箱。”

Eduardo犹豫了一下，还是在空栏里键入了自己的校友邮箱地址。

“还需要一张照片……”Zuckerberg掏出手机用镜头对准身边的青年，“看我。”

灯光一闪，他还没反应过来这是怎么回事，那个男孩已经在替他填写个人信息了。

“专业？”

“经济学。”

“现在住在旧金山？”

“……是的。”

“老家在？”

“迈阿密，佛罗里达。”

Zuckerberg敲打着键盘，在他简洁的网页上书写着。他看到自己的照片被上传进档案里，大睁着眼像午夜的公路上被车头灯打亮的、不知所措的红鹿。

这一切发生的太快了，他甚至没意识到自己应当拒绝这样的“盘问”。

“政治倾向？”

“呃，温和派。”

“性取向，男性还是女性？”

Eduardo感到不舒服地蹙起眉，“你们会要求用户填写这种敏感的私人信息？”

“你是同性恋。”Mark用陈述的语气说。

“不，”

“双性恋。”

“不，我不是在说我自己……”

“只有性少数人群会觉得这是‘敏感的私人信息’，直男只会想都不想就直接在女性那边打勾，不是吗？”

Eduardo被这个小个子男生的犀利断言噎住了，张开嘴又闭上，摇了摇头。

“我更倾向于空着这一栏。”

“没准备好出柜？”

“不，也不是。”他想要解释，却发现自己也从没好好想过这件事。

如果用“对什么感兴趣”这样的词句就足以概括一个人获得爱和快乐的全部可能性，会不会太过草率了？

“那就是还没决定？”Mark问，“你没有性经验？”

Eduardo目瞪口呆地盯着他的身旁的卷发男生，惊讶于自己脑子里的反应竟然还能分出不同层级来。

关你什么事？！谁给你权力打听我的私生活！——他的本能反应是喝斥一番，愤而离席。

这是很不得体的谈话方式，Zuckerberg先生，我不会回答更多私人问题了。——他的职业人格打算这样克制地表达自己受到冒犯的事实。

“我……有过。”——然而这是他实际上说出口的回应。“男生女生都有过。但是……”

“身体不听使唤（You can't physically perform）？”Mark仍然偏着头直视着他。

“什么？不，”他的脸红了，“我能……我能做到，只是觉得没什么意思，不像我想象的。”显然这不是一个让人自在的话题，但Mark的言语丝毫没有戏弄的意思，那双似乎是真诚关切着的蓝眼睛让Eduardo难以鼓起怒气。又或许是这样并不顾忌是否“得体”的言谈方式像极了漫画里那个常常直白地道破隐情的Mark。

可是话说回来，他到底为什么在和一个刚认识五分钟的男孩谈论自己的性生活？！

“我猜我只是对现实生活中的人没感觉。我的大部分注意力都在……我喜欢看漫画、科幻电视剧，比起和真人交往我更习惯欣赏虚构人物。”对陌生人谈论这些仍然使他感到难为情，但Mark并没流露出任何评判。

“唔，也许我们应该加入这个选项。”

“‘二次元恋（fictiophilia）’？”

“嗯，为什么不呢？”

他不确定Mark是认真在考虑这个可能性，又或只是一个无心的玩笑。但他当然可以接着调笑下去：

“你还得加上‘《星际迷航》还是《星球大战》？’，没有什么比这个更能定义一个人了，对吧？”

“有道理。你呢？你选哪个？”

“我选不会被你拉黑的那个，”他微微勾起嘴角，“考虑到我们还在谈业务。”

卷发青年怔了怔，有一瞬间他看上去像个走在街边被突降大雨淋湿的野猫，马上就要飞奔逃远。

“……好吧，下一栏，”仓皇的神色消失了，Mark的注意力又回到自己的显示器上。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】

“大概就是这些。”当Mark结束他的“教学”，窗外的天色已经完全暗下去了。

“谢谢你的展示，不过……”Eduardo提出他的疑虑，“这些只是演示用的，对吧？如果我不想继续使用，你会帮我删除这些数据吗？”

“那不可能。”Mark有些诧异似的瞪着他，“一旦你开始玩就停不下来了，我认识的每个人都这样，真的。”

这样的自信在硅谷并不少见，每个创业者都认为自己的产品是下一个大现象（the next big thing），但他们中的大多数将会在烧光种子轮投资之后悄声湮灭。此时距离上一次互联网泡沫的崩溃也还没过几年。

“你看，我毕竟不是个学生了，也许没那么多校内朋友……”Eduardo瞥了瞥电脑屏幕，他的好友列表里只有一个醒目的Mark Zuckerberg，“你是我唯一的好友。”他调侃道。

“是的，你有一个好友了。”Mark合上电脑，“你可以从我开始，看看我的好友里有没有你认识的，既然我们都是哈佛人。试试搜索你的大学、中学校友，学弟学妹，我们已经覆盖了超过一百所高校，我相信你能找到不少。就像派对一样，人多才好玩。”

Eduardo站起身，挎上他的单肩包，“你喜欢派对？”

这家伙看上去可不像个“派对动物”。

“当然，”Mark说，“我是说，好玩的那些。”

Eduardo明白他的意思：不是学校里那种令人尴尬的所谓派对。

“在这里玩得高兴吗？你知道，谷里最不缺的就是派对。”Eduardo留下两张钞票，压在茶盘下。

“事实上，没有。我没有时间，”走出咖啡店的同时他坦白说，“我要维护网站还要找雇员找投资，睡觉都没时间。”

 

事实证明Mark的话并非言过其实。那天的见面之后，Eduardo发现自己开始控制不住地在上班时间刷新Facebook页面。

当他在周末前夕对本周计划中的事务进行收尾时，他的Facebook私信箱里出现一条Mark发来的消息：

『最近怎么样（How’s it going）？』

Eduardo没多想，随手回复道：『还不错，你呢？』

『不，我是问，投资的事怎么样了？有谱吗？你老板怎么说？』

糟糕。Eduardo意识到Mark不是在和他寒暄。好吧，当然，从他们短暂的接触中他已经了解到Mark不是个乐于花时间寒暄的人。

这一点也很像Marcella，他不得不承认。在漫画里，每一次Zac Riley——故事的男主角，那个油嘴滑舌的花花公子、外星通缉犯——试图和Mark调情都会以失败告终。一切与正题无关的信息都会绕过她的思维直接被丢进回收站。

按照原本的计划，他只是想见见Sean Parker的“缪斯”，满足自己的好奇心，事后用“老板不是很满意”之类的辞令作为结束。

而现在他不那么肯定了。

“Wardo！”Dustin又冷不防地出现在他背后，“你有Facebook了？加我，加我。”

“你什么时候开始玩的？”他搜索Dustin的名字，发送好友申请。

“这玩意太上瘾了，不是吗？”

是的，这是真的。Eduardo想。

“你见过那个Mark了？他怎么样？”

“一个码农，没什么特别的。”他违心地说。

“你要追他吗？”

“什么？不。我刚才正要……”

正要通知他一个坏消息。让他知道没有必要再保持联系。浇灭他的希望。让他在不眠不休的工作中受到又一次打击。

……该死的，这听上去真残忍。

Dustin摇着头走开了，像是谴责Eduardo浪费了他创造的绝佳机会。

『Mark，我很遗憾地告诉你，』他打出这几个字，又按住退格全部删除，重新键入：『Mark，很抱歉我这里还没有明确的进展，你知道，我们手上的项目非常多，希望你能耐心等待，我会尽快给你反馈。』

他点击发送，再次刷新之后，收件箱里又多了一条消息：

『你周末有空吗？出来喝杯咖啡？』

……什么？

『别担心，有任何安排我会第一时间通知你。』他这样回复道。

紧接着，另一条信息跳出来：

『不，我没在说融资的事，我只是想见见你。』

等等。他在……约我？

Eduardo有些措手不及。就像那屏幕上并无生命的对话框在代替Mark逼问他。

他匆忙点开那个人的主页向下滚动，性取向一栏明确填着“男”“女”两项，情感状态则是“单身”。

见鬼。他在约我。Eduardo向后靠倒在椅背上。

 

Eduardo Saverin的周末时光通常是窝在沙发里喝着汽水追剧、打游戏度过，当他不需要加班的时候。他可以只穿着内裤在家里待一整天，除非有同事通知他参加聚会——届时他会不情愿地把自己从沙发里拎起来，刮脸，梳头，挑选一件办公或派对都适宜的休闲西装，去加入那些个个自命不凡的投资从业者。

而今天，这两种情形都没有发生。

“Wardo，”那男孩自来熟地叫着他的昵称，好像他们不是几天前刚认识。

Eduardo再次走进这家他们光顾过的咖啡店，年轻的CEO在靠近门口的座位上向他打招呼。

“抱歉我来晚了。”当然他不打算解释出门晚了是因为花了太多时间挑领带——尽管他也认为这毫无必要，Mark这样的人才不会注意别人打的是标准领带还是细领带。

他对这个约会还是有过犹豫的。原则上，他不该和融资方有不正当接触……但这个Mark又不是真的‘融资方’，Eduardo并没打算真的帮他们申请资金，他也没有这个资格——他甚至还不是个经理，只是个刚从大学毕业的新人，他目前的全部工作只是协助他的上司、听从吩咐。

但Mark有个不错的网站。至少Eduardo是这样想的。他们很快就会吸引到其他投资者的注意，然后他会忘记还没出价的那些……Eduardo认为自己不需要解释什么。

“对了，我带了礼物给你。”Mark说，“你说你喜欢漫画……”

他从双肩包里抽出一本漫画书放在桌上。那是《天书鬼盗》第96期，一本发行量极少的变体封面刊，上面还有画师和编剧的签名。

“喔！这本很难买的！”Eduardo捧起书端详着。不难想象这珍贵藏品的来源。

“这个编剧是我朋友，他给我的。”Mark的话兼具炫耀的意味和“这不算什么”的淡定口吻。

“你认识Sean Parker！太酷了吧！”Eduardo装出惊讶的样子。

Mark无谓地耸肩，“他现在就在我家里，他经常过来和我们喝酒、打游戏。你要不要来？”

“现在？去你家？”Eduardo瞪大眼睛：这家伙的说话方式总是这么跳跃吗？

“你知道的，不远，就在前面路口。”

Eduardo开始明白了这整件事的策划：Mark故意把他的编剧朋友喊来充当“僚机”。老实说，当你的攻略对象是个漫画粉丝的时候，这还真是个不错的点子。

“好吧。”他咬住吸管吸了一口刚送上桌的冰咖啡，猜想着生活中的Sean Parker是否像他在采访里一样狡黠而自恋。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

“欢迎来到Facebook总部。”

Mark说着，转动门把推开门。只是门后的情形并不像个等待参观的“总部”。

客厅里扑面而来的是酒精和大麻烟的气息，Sean半躺在沙发里，两个大学生模样的金发女孩攥着游戏机手柄相互“厮杀”，两人眼中充血，细长的玻璃烟枪在他们身边飘出缕缕白烟；几个年轻男孩聚在他们周围，为姑娘们在这场迷幻竞赛中的失态大笑大叫。

Eduardo被呛得咳了一声，同时他听到Mark低声咒骂了一句。

“你们都堆在这儿干什么？回去干活！”Mark走上去驱散那些男孩，照着Sean肩头拍了一巴掌，“这怎么搞的？！我才走了这么一会……”

Sean脸上是一抹药物作用下过于放松的微笑，“你不是说让我看着点么（you left me in charge，didn’t you）……”

“好吧，我的错。你给我起来先……”Mark试图把他的朋友从沙发里揪起来，但纤细的体格使他的动作看上去有些徒劳的滑稽。

“嘿，你一定是Eduardo……”Sean在Mark的推搡下扶着靠背站起来，“领带不错！”

那个英俊男人被Mark推着去卫生间洗脸，Eduardo在空出来的沙发垫上落座时还能隐约听见Mark在遣送Sean的同时数落着“你为什么这样对我”之类的话。

再次回到客厅的时候，Sean看上去不那么晕头转向了。其他男孩也被赶回他们摆满电脑的餐桌上继续工作。Mark看上去有些不安，显然他的计划进行得不怎么顺利。Eduardo大概猜得到他原本的设想：小伙伴们忘我工作的创业图景……那应该是个不错的场面，可他现在郁结地微微撅着嘴的样子却也意外地讨人爱。

……讨人爱（adorable）？Eduardo为自己的想法拉响了脑内的警铃。好吧，用Dustin的句式来说，仔细看看还是有点讨人爱的。

“很荣幸见到你，Parker先生。”他用自己习惯的正式口吻问候Marcella的创造者。

“荣幸的是我，Wardo，”Sean的眼底仍有血丝，但口齿清楚多了，“对于一个写漫画的，打扮成你这样的粉丝可不常有。”

又来了。Eduardo不是第一次收到这样的评价，他也学会了不再为此烦恼。那些风格像他的人不能分享他的趣味，那些趣味像他的人又看不惯他的风格。就像端着午餐徘徊在高中食堂里，找不到一张能允许你坐下、融入团体之中的餐桌。但Eduardo不是个高中生了，寻找归属感早已不再是他生活中的头等大事。

因此他只是笑了笑，没有试图和这位编剧朋友理论“漫画粉之所以是漫画粉只是因为他们喜欢看漫画，不在于他们有没有足够糟糕的社交礼仪和时尚品味”。

Mark从冰箱里拿了啤酒，越过Sean递给Eduardo，在前者表示抗议时警告他“你今天不能再喝了”。

“如果你不介意我问……”Eduardo拾起茶桌上的开瓶器开了啤酒，“你和Mark是怎么认识的？”

“哈，那是好几年前的事了，”他向后靠进沙发里，跷起一只脚架在另一侧膝上，“我在展会上遇到一个男孩——你们知道，那时候漫展还不像现在这么挤，大家说话容易得多——这个男孩送给我一个本子，我以为他要让我签名什么的，其实不是，那里面写满了我编的每一本书里出现的技术性错误和逻辑漏洞，还有改进意见。那孩子就是Mark。”

Eduardo忍不住笑出来，“真的？你真的这么干了？”

Mark没太多表示，嘴角仍然向下撇着：“我那时候15岁，对什么事都很认真。”

“你现在也是。”Sean接过话头，又转向Eduardo，“他对这个网站可是认真得要死，你可能不相信这个房间里运行着未来的十亿美元估价，但是看仔细了，别眨眼，这谷里的大事件总是发生在你不注意的时候……”

“Wardo，你看到新功能了吗？我暂时叫它‘涂鸦墙’，你可以在上面发布即时信息……”

“先别说涂鸦墙了，告诉他那些风投经理的评估意见……”

Sean继续夸大其辞描述着网站的前景，也可能是Mark要求他说的台词。Eduardo忍着笑附和，看这一对好友表演他们一唱一和的吹嘘，直到工作台上一个程序员男孩摘下耳机向这边招手，

“Mark，你来看一下这个。” 

Mark起身去他的雇员那里定夺技术问题，Sean在他离开后若无其事地拿过他的啤酒给自己灌了一口。Eduardo难以相信这个满嘴跑火车的浪子能写出Marcella牺牲自己的实体时所说的经典台词：我只是回到一个更真实的世界，在那里我们的心都能自由飞奔。（当然，她的身体在后来的故事中复活了，就像《超人之死》以来每一个死而复生的漫画人物。）

“我都不知道你这么了解互联网产业。”他半是调侃地说。

“事实上我不了解。”Sean用他那双暗蓝色的、鹞鹰似的眼睛打量着Mark的客人，“但我了解Mark，他愿意做任何事，只要能保护他的站不垮掉。”

这听起来像个警告。Eduardo想。就像是Sean已经看穿了他的心虚。

“别太过分。”Sean说完，饮尽瓶里的残酒。

Eduardo想解释些什么，但还是闭上了嘴。接着他听到房间另一端有人喊叫：

“Mark！Mark你还好吗？！”

他和Sean同时从沙发里站起来，看到Mark伏倒在桌上，在另一个瘦小男生徒劳的搀扶下缓缓滑下去。

“Mark？！”

 

再次醒来的时候，Mark的眼神很是茫然。

坐在床边的Eduardo放下了手里的PSP，“Mark，你醒了？”

“现在几点了？”他从枕头上弹起来，“我睡了多久？”

Eduardo看了看手表，“夜里十二点。不算太久。”

床头亮着一盏淡黄色的台灯，不同于外面客厅里一应俱全的陈设，这里除了床和灯没有更多家具，看得出来这房间的使用者不打算在这里消耗太多时间。

“发生什么了？我记得Steve喊我去商量什么……”他困惑地抓乱额前的卷发。

“你昏倒了。医生说你没事，只是太久没睡了。”Eduardo告诉他。

“所以你一直在这里……？”

“我，我有点担心你，外面的人都很忙，我在那里也显得碍事……”Eduardo胡乱掰着借口，“不过你没事就好，我也该走了……”

“我搞砸了，是不是？”Mark轻声说。

“我不太确定你的意思。”

“你知道我的意思。”Mark的眼眶在昏暗的灯光下显得更深，像笼罩着阴霾。“我想讨你喜欢，我和我的站子，但Sean这家伙总要把什么事都扯到他自己身上……”他顿了顿，又自言自语似的说：“为什么我觉得他根本没想帮忙……” 

也许他嫉妒了。Eduardo想。因为他的缪斯遇到了她的阿波罗。

“‘涂鸦墙’很不错。”Eduardo说。

“当然，”Mark点头，“我们都喜欢这个新功能。”

“那么……”Eduardo认为Sean在客厅里的那些胡吹都不足取信，“你到底是怎么想的，关于Facebook？它最终要变成什么样？用什么商业模式？”

“不知道。”Mark干脆地回答，“没人知道。这才是好玩的部分。”

“well，”他无奈地笑了笑，“事情不是这样办的（it doesn’t work that way），你至少要像个知道自己在做什么的样子，别人相信你能把钱捞回来，才会给钱让你烧。你有个好点子，但你还是需要有人给它裹上包装，打上缎带，让人对它有所期待，把它卖出去。”

Mark直直地看着他，“你不就是那个人吗？”

……见鬼。他差点忘了这茬了。

“Mark，我需要跟你谈谈……”

“我们正在谈啊，”

“是的，不，不过……”

“也许我知道它是什么。”Mark自顾自地说下去，“它是一个新世界，它是数码化的现实世界但是比现实更完整、更真实。因为这里没有那么多界限，我们都能像我们的想法一样自由。”

所以我们最终都会回去。Eduardo想。一个更真实的世界。

Mark挽留般地按住他的手，指腹擦过他手上的家族印戒。

“我知道你不想和现实世界的人谈恋爱，但是，”他面不改色地说，“我现在想吻你。”

他的诚实害得Eduardo脸上发烧。但他没有做出其他举动，只是望着，等待着，等待他的坦率欲望最终被允许。

可是你知道些什么呢？Eduardo想。关于我的一切，你又知道些什么呢？只是一些名词、一张面孔、一方留下只言片语的“涂鸦墙”？

他知道自己应当三思而行，但他不想。

就像那些应用程序被安装时弹出的提示，“请仔细阅读并同意服务条款”。你知道这其中或许有些值得注意的条文，你知道你应当仔细阅读，但大多时候，你就是不想。

于是你放弃推敲，点击“同意”。

Eduardo倾身靠近，一只手托起那男孩线条分明的脸，让自己的嘴唇在那双似乎总是向下弯着的唇瓣上贴了一下。

点击，同意。


	5. Chapter 5

【5】

 

他们醒来的时间不算早，浅色窗帘外面，加州的阳光明丽如往常。

我竟然有男友了。Eduardo半睁睡眼，有些自得地想。

Mark的手搭在他腰上，蓬乱的卷发蹭着他的背。昨晚让他爽得神志不清的、那根初尝人事的性器，早已缩回人畜无害的样子，软软的贴着他的腿根。

当然，Mark还没正式答应做他的男友，但这应该没什么难度。Mark不像个到处留情的花花公子，从外表看，他可能是这个世界上和“花花公子”这个词最不沾边的人。如果他不打算当谁的男朋友，他不会那样用心追求。

Mark也醒了。他用手肘把自己撑起来，在Eduardo肩头吻了一下。

“Wardo，”他刚刚睡醒，但声音并不迷糊，“我什么时候能见到Peter Thiel？”

“嗯？”

“Peter Thiel，你老板，我们要找他申请投资，不是吗。”

哦，这个……Eduardo一阵头疼。

“我们会尽快安排……”

“‘尽快’是什么时候？”Mark的声音在他耳边咄咄逼近，“我已经花光了我的学费，我不能回学校了。再这样撑两周我就要破产了。我得快点拿到投资，比‘尽快’更快。”

“Mark，我……”他翻身起来，深吸了一口气，“对不起我没告诉你真相，我没有权力做决定，我只是个助理的助理，都没怎么见过大老板，你看，我是今年夏天刚毕业的……”

“……什么？”Mark的表情凝固了——如果他往常的表情算得上“生动”的话。

“对不起，这中间有点误会，但我在想办法，好吗，我会想办法帮到你，真的……”

“操你的！”Mark气愤地推他一把，险些把他推下床。“操……我看你像个有头有脸的人，想不到还能空手骗炮？！”

Eduardo又惊又气瞪大了眼睛，“……我骗你？是你约我出来的，你带我回来，你说想跟我做的！我没给你保证过什么！”

“你说过你会尽力的！你说过你看好这个项目，不是吗！”

“那是真的，我现在也这么想，我只是需要适当的……”他转身下床去，鼻腔有些发酸，“Mark，你和我上床只是为了拿到钱吗？”

“得了吧，好像你不是为了用我满足你的机器妞性幻想。”

她不是个机器人。Eduardo想。她曾经是人类，她是有心的，她……

等等，

Eduardo更惊讶地回过头，“你什么时候知道的……？！”

“你第一次在家里登录Facebook之后。”Mark叉着手坐在床上，恼怒的气息还未喘匀，“我看了你的文件，你的博客和论坛账号，你电脑里有好几百张天机女侠图片，这真的不难猜……”

“你黑了我的电脑？！”

“我得验证你说的是不是真的！我们找遍了谷里的风投都没人理，你突然跑上门来，这不可疑吗？！”

“这是犯罪！”

“我又没搞什么破坏！我只是要知道你是不是真的在Clarium工作！”

“所以你知道的，这一点我没骗你！”

他们沉默了几秒钟，互相怒视着，眼眶都有些泛红。

“……我该去上班了。”Eduardo从地上捡起他的衬衫，准备去公司迎接Dustin对他的羞耻示众（walk of shame）做出花样调侃。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】

两天后，Eduardo结束加班回到家，看到Mark坐在他的公寓门口。

“你怎么找到我家的……？！”他说完才想起这家伙已经黑进他的个人电脑里，调查个住处想必不在话下。

“这不重要，”Mark站起来拦在他面前，手里拎着个皱巴巴的纸袋，“我想我们该谈谈。”

“……好吧。”他抿着嘴唇点了点头。

Mark看了看他，又看了看旁边的房门。

“你不开门吗？”

“呃……”Eduardo通常不喜欢请人来家里做客。作为一个有点要面子的单身男人，他不介意自己住在垃圾堆里，但相当介意别人看见他的垃圾堆。

虽然他也没有更多选择，当他想到Mark在门外的地砖上坐了不知多久。

“最近太忙屋子没怎么收拾……”他敷衍地找着借口，放下电脑包，捡起几件落在地上的衣服。

Mark似乎并没注意到沙发上堆放的衣物、地上的包装纸、桌上的披萨盒，只直盯着那宽大立柜里的书籍、影碟和模型。

“喔，”他轻叹了一声，“好东西不少啊（quite a collection you’ve got here）。”

Eduardo走过去阻断他的视线，“你想谈什么？我说过了我很抱歉，我也不是有意……”

“我也是，”Mark抓住他的衣袖，就像怕他会在自己家里消失似的，“我那天说的话也不是……我只是很生气，那只是气话。我太想拿到投资了……我也是真的喜欢你。”

他不是Marcella。Eduardo突然想道。

他有超过同龄人的敏捷思维和远见，但他终究不是一个不会犯错的“机器妞”。他只是个年轻男孩，他会生气、失望，说些并非真心的狠话，就像任何年轻男孩一样。

“我以为我们已经是男友关系了，我以为你不会耍我……也许我只是生自己的气，我以为我足够了解你了。”

Eduardo苦笑着摇头，“你都了解什么了？我们才认识不到一周。”

“我看了你电脑，记得吗，我知道你所有的网络账号。你的日志，你在论坛上和人吵架——又犀利又好笑，你画了画又觉得太丑不敢发给别人看……我想认识那个真正的你，不是你‘工作’时候那个装逼的样子。”

“天啊你全都看过了……？！”Eduardo不知道此刻该觉得甜蜜还是羞耻。

“你给你做了个礼物。”Mark把手上的纸袋塞进他怀里。

Eduardo疑惑着拆开纸袋，里面是一只小小的偶像。它有满头棕色发卷，穿着灰色的GAP帽衫，蓝眼睛目光炯炯。

“这你自己做的？！”他这两天来都在干这个？！

“也不完全是，我拜托了几个有特长的朋友……”

好吧，不过……到底什么样的自恋狂会去定做自己的Q版雕像？！

“我知道你对我感觉有点复杂，谁说恋爱一定要按照别人的规则？如果你想把我当个漫画人物来喜欢，我不介意，我还可以开发更多周边商品给你……”

“不，”Eduardo难以置信地看着他的礼物，最终抬起头对上Mark恳切的眼神，“……有你就够了。”

Eduardo意识到，这似乎是他第一次见到Mark的微笑。真正意义上的微笑，和两腮浅浅的酒涡。

“不过它真可爱。”他用手拢着那个小小的模型，“我甚至想吻它了。”

“不，不许吻它。”Mark抗议似的凑上来，“至少不许当着我的面。”

Mark有些醋意似的抢先衔住他的嘴唇，品尝似的吮了吮。Eduardo突然结束这个吻，转身去拿他的单肩包。

“我本来想给你这个，又怕你不想见我……”他从包里摸出一片白色信封递过去，“拿着。应该够你们撑一阵了。”

Mark打开信封，从中抽出一张30万美元的支票。

“这是……？”

“天使投资。”他解释说，“我认为你的网站很棒，我能入伙吗？这只是我个人的。我会想办法找我老板报告，看看我们能不能拿到更多。”

Mark愣了一下，“……很好。”

他小幅度地点头，迅速折起支票揣进衣袋，像是在极力掩饰激动的心情。 

“下次一起去逛漫展吧。”Mark说。

Eduardo觉得这是个好主意。

 

（完）


End file.
